writersanonymousfandomcom-20200214-history
One-line synopses
For some dubious practice, pick one of these topics and write a few pages about it for fun. Credit belongs to the clever(?) /a/nons that thought them up. (Original thread here) You're writing an anime, give us a one-line synopsis *Shinigamis *Boku no Pico, but in the winter *Cute girls being brutally raped *Cute girls doing cute things *Girl catches cold. They rush her to bed but she died immediately. *Boy meets girl but they both yandere *Racist girls doing racist things *PLOT, lolis, and true harem end *The recreation of the end of the world while the Apocalypse is happening. *Everybody dies. *holy grail war, everyone is made immortal, but the only way to beat servants or masters is rape *Cute girls doing cute things and dying for it *Ugly girls doing ugly things *A slice of life with only MC as the cast *Cute soldiers dying horribly *Slice of life about treasure hunting scuba divers chock full of underwater scenery porn. *He was a normal highschool student until the day he meet "that" girl. *Everyone tries to be forcibly funny and fails miserably *Mahou Shonen *Strike Witches with realistic casualty rates *A "degrees of separation" series where the MC switches through contact with other people that will end someone coming in contact with the first MC, who is slightly different from when we first met him. (That's not one line motherfucker) *autismal neckbeards doing autismal things *policewoman MILF becomes mahou josei and fights evil with her daughter *A boy becomes a magical girl, but he tries doing as much as possible without using powers, as every time he transforms, he becomes gradually more feminine when changing back until the point he's a girl forever. *6 old women gather to reminisce about their past, where they were cute little girls doing cute things and in the end, 5 women die of old age and only wom/a/n is left alone. *Cute generals doing difficult things in WWII. ( ) *MC can freeze time by holding his breath. Perverted shenanigans and girls changing room. *An anime where a child is being chased by a shadow being in his dreams that actually turns out to be a hot girl that was trying to protect him from a greater evil. *One girl's downward spiraling obsession to h-manga and masterbation that she uses as a scapegoat to escape her depressing life being bullied at school and being abused at home. *A boy with a calender has the power to erase days, weeks, months, and a whole year of people's memories. *A girl becomes a mahou shoujo, but instead of saving the world, she uses her powers to pull pranks while the evil forces she's supposed to fight take over, which we see as news reports at the end of every episode, which show the war between the magical invaders and humanity. She always turns the TV off or changes the channel halfway through. (Not one line motherfucker!) *A world where you literally magically convey your feelings to people by punching them in the face. MC has no arms and so can't properly confess to the girl he likes. (Brilliant) *MC wakes up one day and everyone in the world except for him is now a dinosaur. His little sister is a t-rex. *An anime about SeeD that has nothing to do with FF8. *A boy discovers he was actually born a girl, but his parents used magic to change him because they wanted a son to carry on their name. The problem is, every time he cums, the spell weakens. *A shounen anime where people turn into doors if they are punched, the strength of the punch determines the quality of the door, so a powerful punch can end up making victorian doors *A magic casino where people gamble with the number of future orgasms they are fated to have in life. Main character is an innocent girl who is shocked to find that her original number is zero and resolves to win more. *Japanese weaboo student comes to America to study abroad. Loves spongebob and my little pony.